


Surprise

by EightFiveEightFive



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightFiveEightFive/pseuds/EightFiveEightFive
Summary: Umm this is super old and I just found it last night so I posted it . Should warm anyone up :) unfortunately it's unfinished





	Surprise

She knew Logan liked porn and they had even watched it together a few times before and it turned her on, but anal sex was not something she was familiar with. Every single time they fuck though Logan mentions fucking her ass and  touches her there so she knows how much he likes it. 

She had gotten through one intense scene involving two girls giving head to a guy while he was fingering each of them and Veronica was starting to feel warm, she took off her robe revealing her boy shorts and a black crop top that she wore often when cleaning and alone.She had settled down on the couch when the scene going on in front of her made her catch her breath.

She had let her hand slip inside her underwear from the side of her shorts and she couldn't believe how wet she was already . On screen the man was fucking one blonde in the ass while the other blonde fucked her ass with her fingers and used a magic wand on her clit. Veronica had enough and dug inside her robe pocket where she stuffed her vibrator and went back to sit on the couch. She pulled her shorts and underwear to the side and placed the vibrator on her clit and turned it on and she was coming in less than a minute and onto her next when she saw her front door moving slightly. 

She stopped, shot up and headed for the door when she ran into a very hard and very familiar body and when she looked up he was grinning like the cat who got the cream. She could tell by his erection pressing against her hip that he had caught her masturbating . He grabbed both her hands and brought her back into their living room. He then pushed her down onto her back on the couch and jumped on top pinning her down.

Pull off your shorts and leave your underwear on Veronica. 

She did what he asked and he flipped her over so she was on her stomach ripped off her underwear and stripped off his shorts before laying back on top of her and aligning his cock with her wet center and started rocking back and forth. Logan pushed her  head down against the couch so she was flat with her ass up in the air. Bare and wet and arching for him, silently begging him to take over her body and he obliged. When he came back up she had her hand between her thighs and was moving against her fingers trying to get some relief. He grabbed her hand and told her to put her fingers in her mouth and lick them clean for him like a good girl. 

She did what he asked and resumed her position on the couch he got up and sat in front of her. Still in position and knowing she shouldn't move and all she could do was watch. He lazily tugged on his cock while she grew increasingly frustrated and hornier by the stroke. He started to pump his dick expertly letting some drops of precum fall down his shaft. He asked her if she wanted to play with his cock and without hesitation she nodded yes. He pulled her gently by her hair with one hand to his cock head while stroking it with the other. 

So Veronica you little sneak you caught me and now you know about my dirty little secret. However I know now that you like to work that pussy into one hell of a lather using that little vibrator. I didn't even know you owned a vibrator let alone masturbated without my permission. Too bad you couldn't cum again before I Got home. I'm going to fuck your face now, ok? 

Without even getting a word in he was filling her mouth and throat just the way he liked. Hearing her moan around him was starting to undo him and he fucked her mouth and stroked in and out about 3 more times before emptying into her throat.He pulled out and walked over to the table where he grabbed her vibrator and asked her to come sit on his lap. She once again followed his directions and went to straddle him when he shook his head and turned her so she easy facing the tv and brought her down so she was sitting on his lap facing the scene playing on the tv. 

You want me to fuck your tight little ass baby? Did watching this get you so hot you forgot about needing my permission to cum, are you going to tell me where you got the vibrator from? 

She knew she couldn't lie so she she told him about the store she went into last week while working on a case, she had a little free time so she figured she might be able to find him an anniversary gift and went in. She got the vibrator, and an assortment of things that fit neatly in a tiny little black bag.

What were you hoping to give me for an anniversary gift Veronica?

The one thing you want the most, my ass Logan please fuck me.

You want my cock in your tight little ass, you want me to fill your ass up with my cum baby? Mmmm you are such a good girl I think im going to put my cock in your cunt while i put this vibrator on your clit, do not make a sound and stay completely still. 

Doing what he said she squealed when he bounced her once and then twice on his cock and steadied her with his hand on her hip. With his other hand he turned on the vibrator and placed it on the left side of her clit. The spot :)

Her "spot" which he didn't even know existed until he had gone down on her one night last summer. When she was drunk and her inhibitions were tested and when he hit that spot her leg began to shake uncontrollably. She came so fast and drenched him in her release and he knew then that she was a keeper.

She immediately started to squirm and in about 12 seconds she was going to tell Logan that it was too intense but he just continued while her inner muscles rippled around his thick cock. He took the hand off her hip and started to grab her breasts. He was enjoying the full effect the vibrator was having on her body. She had started to whimper which didn't do much for his self restraint.

Logan didn't want to fuck her ass for the first time in this position so while sliding her off of him and turning the vibrator off he scooped her up and lay her flat on her back. He wanted to make her cum again before he fucked her but this time with his mouth and fingers. He took his left hand and slowly slid down to her stomach nipping and laving along the way. He placed two fingers by her mouth and naturally she allowed him access. While he swirled his tongue in her naval he fucked her throat with his fingers. Which made her even wetter and she was practically purring around his digits. He spread her wide before him and enjoyed the way her damp blonde curls glistened with her cum. He started with her left side biting his way down her folds gently towards her ass he flipped her over so she was on her tummy and her beautiful ass was now the star attraction.He remembered that she told him while she was at the novelty store that she picked up a few bottles of lube,some beads and a set of plugs for beginners. She added that the girl behind the |counter was so cool and didn't make her feel uncomfortable and was totally forthcoming about suggestions, on her way out she gave her the Mars Investigations card she just loved to distribute when she had a chance.

He got up and went searching for the bag when he came back into the room he noticed Veronica hadn't moved at all. He placed the bag to the left of her and lay down next to her.


End file.
